


Wicked Games

by orphan_account



Series: Firestone [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: & its louis being a twink getting fucking by 20 yrold harry, Bottom Louis, GOSH I HAVE A THING WITH TWINK LOUIS, I have an addiction, Jock Harry, LITERALLY, M/M, Nerd Louis, Niall & Liam are assholes too, Nialls a weird kid thats addicted to drugs, Punk Harry, Punk Zayn, Self Harm, Top Harry, Twink Louis, drug addict niall, larry - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, school!au, zayns an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt;</p><p> </p><p>                               what about a oneshot where Louis is the socially awkward kid who has anxiety and self harms and just isn't popular. Harry's the really popular one who never picks on anybody but has some pretty assholey friends who pick on Louis a lot and one day they pull his pants down and see that he's wearing pink boxers and most people laugh and Louis is mortified so he runs out but Harry follows him bc he thought it was really hot and then they have sex with harry cherishing every part of Louis body and making him feel important</p><p>A/N ; I MADE THE SEX SO SOFT AND CUDDLY. (At least tried. Dunno)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always writing smut until like 4 in the morning..  
> But this took me literally all night ! Lmao, its 10;44 AM & im not even tired.
> 
> Maybe a little.. 
> 
> Although, I did have to proof read this like twice.. just to see if it makes sense lol.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> its kinda long btw

 

 

**_“That's always seemed so ridiculous to me, that people want to be around someone because they're pretty. It's like picking your breakfast cereals based on color instead of taste.”  
― John Green._**

 

 

 _Louis_ was socially awkward. Yup, so it was hard to make friends, or even talk to people without getting made fun of. So, here he is, sitting under the schools staircase and reading a book. He always had his face buried in a book somewhere, always reading. He always tries to hide from people, especially certain ones. **Bullies**. Louis always had a distaste in people like them, writing about how awful some people can be. He doesn't always read, its either a book in his hands, or his worn out note book. Sometimes its both.

He would get made fun of for just holding that shit notebook in his hand, one day when he was walking to class, _Zayn Malik_ , -The horrible stupid bully of them all- pushed him down and yanked his notebook from him, reading it out to everybody. Only the first paragraph of coarse, until the principal stopped him and gave it back to Louis. From that day on Louis always found ways to dodge Zayn and his friends. _Niall Horan and Liam Payne._ Oh right, he shouldn't forget the one and only, **Harry Styles.**

The strange thing is, he doesn't hurt Louis in any kind of way like the rest do. Now, he would stand up for himself, but when he tried once, Niall beat him, and ugh it wasn't a pretty sight. Anyways, Niall Horan, oh how Louis always loved him, _Sarcasm._ He's a drug addict. Always trying to find ways to get coke, weed, heroin. Anything you could name really. Liam wasn't really that much of a bully, but Louis once found out that he has a pain kink. So really he enjoys it when Louis smacks him in the face 5 times until he comes. Louis would get in trouble after because Liam would run off and tell Zayn just to see Louis in worse pain.

So yeah, this school was more fucked up than anything. Zayn and Harry were on the schools football team, no, not soccer team, a football team. Moving to America, things were a little different but since Louis has been living here for two years, he has gotten used to things.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

 

Louis clutched tight onto his notebook, carefully watching out for Zayn and his posies. Louis immediately ran down the hallway when he seen Niall give him a hard glare and start running after him, "You little shit! Get back here." Niall yelled and Louis picked up his speed, small covered feet hit the ground with heavy long steps, his thighs ached as he ran down the hallway, kids clearing out and making a path, watching the both of Louis and Niall like they were on some running marathon. Louis wanted to roll his eyes so bad but he didn't, his legs were giving out, having turned corners and screamed at the people on the staircase, pushing them out of his way as he ran up, Niall on his feet.

Gosh him and his fat self, _Stupid fucking fat ass, RUN FASTER!_ His conscious screamed at him and he did, really, Louis didn't want a beating today, so he ignored how his legs were numb, ignored the sharp pain in his side, breathing in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. "Never knew you could run this fast Tomlinson. Lets see if you can run faster."

 **Oh fuck**.

Quickly Louis whipped his head back and seen Niall charge at him. Louis looked back in front of him and knocked a kid into a locker, apologizing loudly but kept running, once Louis turned the corner, he dived in to the little circle with a bunch of girls looking down at him in shock but he looked at them with a pleading look and put his small index finger to his lips, silently telling them to be quiet, and what surprised him is that they did, hesitantly going back to their conversation as Louis held in his breath, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around his calves.

"Oi! Tomlinson where'd you go you little fucker?" Niall growled and Louis seen him slowly walking down the hall, looking around at all of the groups huddled together. One of the girls that hid Louis spoke up, "He went down that way and turned to the right down the stairs." She spoke up quietly and Niall glared at her but nodded his head, running to where the girl told him to go. Louis let out a long breath he was holding in and the girl with black hair looked down at him, putting her hand out for him to grab, and he did.

Lifting himself up with her help, Louis' knees buckled and the girls giggled. "Thank y-you." Louis smiled at all of them and they nodded, "Yeah, I was going to rat you out but then a recognized your last name and said something." Louis looked at her in shock. How did they know him?

As if reading Louis' mind, the girl with the blond hair said, "Well, everyone knows you Louis, the younger kids look up to you because their shocked your not dead yet. So, it was nice of us to let them get off your back. Save you, because no one in this shit hole is brave enough to do it." She rolled her eyes ans smacked her gum, Louis nodded shakily and turned around when a girl with bright pink hair tapped his shoulder. "I've always wanted to see you face to face," She smiled small and that's when Louis noticed who she was. "Oh!" Came a squeak out of his mouth and the girls giggled with adoration. This was Perrie Edwards, Zayns ex-girlfriend.

"I'm Joan," Said the girl with black hair and Louis really didn't care who they were anymore. His anxiety getting to him. "Oh, uhm, nice-nice to meet you-you. I-I just," Louis breathed out harsh and tried to relax himself, his throat felt like it was tightening and a balloon popped in there, his heart beating fast because he was scared they would make fun of him, he already felt sweaty. "I-I'm sorry, really bad-bad anxiety-" The girls pouted at him but cooed at how cute he was though. "Awh, babe don't worry, Macy is like that too!" She happily said but Louis shook his head, feeling crowded. "I-I need to-ugh-to go." He squeaked out and pushed past Perrie to walk the opposite way Niall went. He gripped tighter onto his notebook, surprised his didn't let go of it. Pushing past the doors of the stairwell, Louis pushed himself into the corner and took out his pencil, opening his notebook to a fresh page.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _"Why do people have to be this lonely?_
> 
> _What's the point of it all? Millions of people in this world,_
> 
> _all of them yearning,_
> 
> _yet isolating themselves._
> 
> _Why? Was this earth put here just to nourish loneliness?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

  
Louis absolutely hated himself, he can't even last the whole day without crying in the stall bathroom. Wiping at his eyes, Louis let out a sob as he shook, gripping his hair and pulling at it.

So _useless_.

Louis thought to himself as he scratched at his arms, he hated wearing long sleeves but he had to, he's already getting bullied from his looks and that he's gay. Rather not show them something new to bully him even more about.

Once he settled down, which was for almost the whole period, he heard someone come in, washing there hands an sniffling. Louis froze in his spot, scared, because it could be anyone.

"I know your there. You can come out of the stall now and stop crying." Louis immediately took notice of the voice and ran out of the bathroom stall, seeing Gemma, Harrys sister.

"Gems!" He ran up to her and hugged her tight, feeling her hug back. Louis pulled back and smacked her shoulder playfully, "Excuse me, this is the boys bathroom, what is a girl doing in here?" Louis sassily said and Gemma laughed. She was really the _only_ one he could talk to, sure he was still nervous but he never showed it.  
"I knew you were in here since you weren't in class, what's wrong Lou?" Gemma frowned at him and oh gosh did she look _so much_ like Harry, both of them being twins and they both still looked hot, not Gemma looking like a boy nor Harry looking like a girl. 

**(A\N i know they really aren't twins and that Gemmas older blah blah blah, i just love her haha, had to add her.)**

Louis sighed and pushed Gemmas hands away from his face, "I just.. Gemma, they never leave me alone! Today Niall literally chased me everywhere,, i had to hide in a small group of girls to get away, and thats only the morning! What if-what if they actually hurt me after lunch?" Louis had tears in his eyes, trying to push them back but failing when one slipped out and ran down his rosy cheek. "Oh babe, shh, don't cry, okay?" She grabbed Louis and hugged him, petting his hair and rocking side to side, Louis gripped her shirt as he silently cried, buried his face into her neck.

"You okay now?" Gemma said after a few minutes, Louis pulled back and nodded, smiling weakly at her. She brushed Louis' fringe out of his face and then she smiled back, "alright, lets go kick some ass and eat!" She encouraged once the lunch bell rang.

Gemma pulled Louis out of the bathroom and held his hand, Louis poked her side and she laughed. Gemma knew he was gay, no feelings for each other at all, Louis felt like Gemma was his older sister, and gemma actually cared for him as her younger brother. They let go of hands once they entered the cafeteria, Louis' head hung low as he walked, feeling his anxiety start up again when people nudged him out of the way. " _Gemma_..." A voice said in front of them and Louis stopped walking, standing beside Gemma as he looked up, seeing Harry staring back at him.

Louis looked back at the ground and Harry spoke again, "Mum said she's been trying to reach you, she wants to uh, talk to you.." Harry spoke and Louis felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks, Harrys voice was _so smooth_ , but rough and the words glided off his tongue with such _ease_.  "Oh yeah, sure.. Uhm, Lou?" She turned back to Louis and gently lifted his head, his stare only on her. "I'll be back yeah? Sit in our usual spot, i won't be long." She hugged him and kissed his cheek in front of harry, smothering him in kisses making Louis blush and push her away making a cute disgruntled noise. She chuckled and petted his head, "Alright, bye." She turned and walked the other way, Louis kept his gaze on her, feeling Harrys eyes burning into him. "So, you and my sister huh?" He chuckled lowly and Louis blushed again, looking at him. "I-I ugh, no! uhm- we're just-just fr-friends. i-i'm g-ga-gay.." Louis felt himself shrink a little when Harry wasn't leaning on the wall anymore, standing close to Louis, towering over him. "Awh, how _cute_." Harry said in a mocking tone and turned around and walked back to his group. Niall, Zayn and Liam giving him a cold stare.

Just now Louis noticed he was holding in his breath, exhaling and his heart relaxed. Louis' palms were sweaty and clammy as he balled his fists and walked into the cafeteria more and sitting in his and Gemmas usual place.

Louis took out his book and opened it, starting to read.

 

 

 

**_“Should you shield the canyons from the windstorms you would never see the true beauty of their carvings.”_ **  
**_― Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_ **

 

 

  __-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

  
Surprised, Louis walked out of the school without one fresh bruise today. He gripped onto his bag and inhaled the fresh scent of flowers and grass. Louis closed his eyes and smiled before opening them, he was about to step down the steps, only to be pushed roughly making him yelp and his side smack against one of the stairs, and soon, he was tumbling down the outside stairs. Louis landed on his back on the pavement ground, a booldy nose and small cuts on his arms. A small gash above his eyebrow.  
Louis looked over to see who pushed him and he was not surprised, Zayn stood there with Niall, Harry walking up to them, following their stare, an of coarse his piercing green eyes landed on him.

"Fuck," Louis whimpered out as he sat up and quickly stood up, looking back and run.

What the fuck is up with them chasing him today?!  
Louis yelled to himself inside his head, running to the bus stop. Seeing it just pull up he picked up his feet and ran faster, Zayn and Niall a few feet behind him.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Louis called out and the bus stopped, opened the doors and Louis got in, "Paul, go." Louis said and seen Zayn try catching up but Paul already closed the doors and started driving.

  Louis sighed and sat on the seat near Paul. "Running from them again?" The man driving the bus asked and Louis nodded, breathing heavy. Paul chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for not waiting." Louis grumbled and Paul rolled his eyes.

"I did, i seen them push you down the steps, knew you'd see me coming so i pulled up a little further and there you went, fast as lighting." Louis laughed and rubbed his forehead, stopping at his destination, Louis patted Pauls shoulder and climbed off the bus. Ignoring his neighbors pitiful looks.

Louis walked inside the house, hearing his mum talk loudly on the phone. He silently took of his shoes and tried passing the kitchen without her seeing him. But he winced when she hung up the phone and gasped. "Louis! My poor baby, are you okay?" Louis rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, i'm fine. I just accidentally tripped and fell down the schools stairs." His mother frowned and lifted his shirt to see if he had cuts there too, but he only gently pushed her away. "okay.. I said I was fine, stop please. I'm going to my room."  Louis shrugged his mum off and jogged up the stairs, tears already threatening to escape.

"Fuck i'm so stupid." Louis sobbed out once he slammed his door and locked it, throwing his knapsack onto the floor, looking in his drawers, Louis grabbed out the small razor and took off his shirt, hissing at the sting when the small cuts were rubbed.

**(A\N so.. i'm going to skip him self harming, because than i'll start crying, oops?)**

Louis cleaned up, putting away his bandages and promised himself no more. But he knew it would happen again, every time he does this, he always tells himself he won't do it no more. Instead he does it anyways.

Louis tugged on his long purple sweater and wiped the tears away. Louis sighed and grabbed his notebook,

 

_  
I waste at least an hour everyday lying in bed._

_Then I waste time pacing._

_I waste time thinking.  
_

_I waste time being quiet and not saying anything,_

_in fear i'll stutter_

 

___-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

 

His mother thinks he has an eating disorder. Just great. So as Louis sits on the kitchen chair, ready for school, wearing his black jeans and watched his mum gather up a small lunch for him. Putting a ham sandwich in the brown bag and an apple, along with a water bottle. "There.." His mum said and handed it to him, watching her son put the lunch bag in his knapsack. "Oh my big boy is all grown up!" Jay sighs loudly with glossy eyes. "I remember you used to love helping me gather up your lunch, wanting to be a big boy and do everything yourself." Jay wiped at the tears and walked around the counter to Louis, giving him a tight hug. "My boobear is all grown up." She says it like she can't believe it, Louis patted her back and moved away. "Stop crying, im going to start now." He laughed nervously and kissed his mum on the forehead, saying a goodbye and walking out the door, closing it shut behind him.

Right on time his father shows up in his car, smiling at his son. "Just great." Louis mutters to himself, walking down the small pathway and getting in the car. "We're not going to school today son." Louis looked at Max as if he was crazy. "No way! Mums going to kill me, and I haven't been absent this whole year." Louis frowned and shook his head, his father obviously upset.

"Oh c'mon Lou! We could-" Louis cut his dad off and snarled. "Stop! Don't call-call me th-that! I want.. I want to go to school.." Louis felt himself get nervous, scared his father might yell at him. Louis' tightened and he looked out the window, seeing his mum talking to the neighbors. "Alright, lets get you to school." His dad muttered and they drove off.

 

  
 **_“From the moment we are born, we begin to die.”― Janne Teller_ **

 

 

 

Louis stepped out the car and slammed the passenger door behind him. Feeling the drift of the car when his dad sped off. Louis sighed and jogged up the steps, walking into the school.

 Louis pushed everything he didn't need for the morning in his locker, kept everything he needed for right now. He closed his locker only to be met with the one and only _Liam Payne_. "You've got to be _kidding_ me." Louis murmured under his breath and gave Liam a fake smile. "So.. Louis.. You have a free period right now?" Liam asked and smirked down at Louis. That bastard. He knew exactly what Liam was asking, because Louis is the only one that'll do it. "uh..No, I-I don't. sor-sorry Li-Liam." Louis stuttered and Liam rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to smack me today. I want to try something different."

Louis squinted at Liam but shook his head. "No- I- I have class." The taller boy rolled his eyes and tugged on Louis arm. "well, now you don't." He smiled at Louis and quickly walked to the bathroom, "If you make this quick you'll only walk in the class ten minutes late." Louis rolled his eyes and Liam shoved him into the bathroom, locking the door.

Liam roughly pushed Louis on to his knees. "No! Li-Liam please-please n-no!" Louis crawled away but wasn't fast enough because Liam gripped his ankle and pulled him back. "S-stop Liam!" Louis shakily spoke as he kept kicking, trying to free himself of Liams grip. "It won't even take long! Just one quick blowjob!" Louis shook his head and kept muttering 'no' as Liam  pulled Louis up and punched him straight in the jaw making his face whip to the left side as he breathed in an out hard. "C'mon big boy. On your knees." Louis looked at Liam and kneed him in the nuts, making the taller boy groan out in pain. Louis tried running but Liam grasped his ankle in his hand making Louis hit the ground with a loud cry. Turning his head to the stalls, he seen steel toe boots. **Harry**. Louis cried out as Liam crawled on his back and gripped his hair.

"Stop!" Louis cried out again, still staring at Harrys shoes. Fuck, the kid was probably taking a _shit_. who cares. "Harry!" Louis called out and screamed when Liam hit the side of his face against the ground. "No need to call for harry, little princess isnt here." Liam chuckled and lifted Louis up baby the hair, making sure Louis stayed on his knees. "Now, your going to suck me off like the good little girl you are right?"

Louis hiccupped and wiped the tears from his red cheeks but nodded. Already in defeat. Harry didn't care, he wouldn't do anything. Why would he now? Louis thought to himself and he sobbed out when Liam started unbuckling his belt.

Before Liam got his dick out, they heard a toilet flush and the stall door open. Bastard was shitting. Louis thought to himself and wanted to laugh, but kept it in. Liam stopped his movement and the both of them watched Harry wash his hands. "to-old you Harry was I-in here.." Louis muttered and Liam slapped him on the head. "Shut it."

Louis looked down when Harry turned around. "Louis, get the fuck up and go to class." Harry barked and Louis stood up fast, grabbing his things quickly, both of the boys watching him stumbled to unlock the door and open it. Leaving.

Not even before the door closed Harry heard Liam grunt and Harry whispering- "You fucking twit. Don't touch him again." Louis held in his gasp and ran down the hallways in to his class room, he froze halfway in the door when everyone looked at him and started whispering. The teacher gave Louis a sad look. "Okay class, be quiet, get back to work." He said and stood up, arms crossing over his chest. "close the door please." And Louis did, turning around to gently close it, he walked up to the teacher and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Louis, are you getting abused at home." His teacher whispered to him and Louis shook his head, looking down. "i'm the only one here that god damn cares what's going on with you Louis. Your always coming in with a bashed up face. I'm surprised you weren't like this yesterday." Muttered his teacher, looking at Louis with a small frown. No, Mr. Jacobs was not an old fart, or ugly. Damn he was down right handsome, a little bit of stubble on his chin, bright blue eyes and black hair. He was 26 and he was buff too.

"I-I know.. I-I.. I'm sorry abou-about that.. It's noth-nothing to worry about." Louis said in a hushed tone and his teachers shoulder slumped. "Are you sure Louis?"

Louis nodded his head and gave him a weak smile. "Alright, come to the back, we're getting you cleaned up."

 

_**“Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.”** _  
**_― Confucius_ **

 

 

___-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

 

Louis sat in the back of the last period today, finish up his notes, he took out his notebook and grabbed his pen,

 

_"But he who dares not grasp the thorn_  
 _Should never crave the rose."_

 

  
His mother used to say this sometimes out loud while she cooked, Louis still didn't get why she always says this, but he wrote it down, and smiled small to himself. Louis closed his journal and put away his stuff, looking up at the clock in the corner of the class room, the bell should ring in _3, 2, 1_.. Yup, up everyone went. He sighed and scooped up his things, walking out into the hallway, he seen zayn whispering to Niall and Liam, Harry looking at the ground.

Louis tried turning the other way, but Zayn quickly caught on. "Hey Tomlinson!" Louis turned around, only to see Niall rush to him, Louis, being himself he turned the other way to run, only to have his pants pulled down.

Shit.

Louis could feel it, all the stares from downtown. Everything was quiet, until Zayn spoke up. "What a fag!" And started laughing. Louis looked down and seen that he was wearing his pink tight boxers, everyone started laughing and Louis felt tears in his eyes, pulling his pants up, Louis dropped his things and ran, Hearing the laughter fade as he sobbed out loudly, running out of the school.

Harry stood there shocked, he felt his cock twitch at the sight of Louis' arse.. Zayn shook Harrys shoulders as he laughed. Harry looked at zayn with a disgusted look and shoved Zayn to the floor, everyone was quiet again.

"Asshole." Harry said and punched Niall in the face, who winced and backed up, everyone watching silently in shock as Harry jogged out of the school, looking for Louis.

Harry seen Louis all the way down the field, walking slowly. Harry ran down to him, calling his name out. "Louis!" Harry tried the third time, getting closer to Louis.

The embarrassed boy stopped and turned around, his eyes red and slightly puffy from crying. Harry reached out for him but Louis flinched back. Harry huffed and grabbed the back of Louis' head and shoved his face into his chest, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders. "It's okay.." Harry muttered and Louis than sobbed out and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist, hugging him closer as he cried in Harrys chest.

For some reason Harry felt sad when Louis was crying, he felt this aching pain in his chest. Harry frowned and then let Louis go, both of the stepping back, Louis still crying, hugging himself. Harry than couldn't stand it, he moved closer and grabbed Louis by the waist, lifting him up. Louis squealed with his mouth closed and wrapped his legs around Harrys waist, his arms hugged Harrys neck as he buried his face into his jaw.

Harry started walking, holding onto the back of Louis' thighs.

 

 

**_“I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.”_ **  
**_― Marilyn Monroe_ **

 

 

**__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__ **

 

 

 

Louis groaned, snuggling up to his pillow. Inhaling- wait. What? This certainly did not smell like him. The smell was more.. Husky, almost like cinnamon. Hmm... Louis smiled into the pillow, feeling warm.

Once Louis was just on the heap of passing out, his eyes shot open when Yesterdays events hit him hard. A beautiful face was in front of him though, long eyelashes, soft curls softly brushed against his cheeks, rested on his forehead. Plump pink lips slightly agap, soft snoring coming from the gorgeous sleeping boy.

That's when Louis noticed it wasn't just some random boy, it was Harry Styles. Louis held in the loud sigh and rolled on to his back. Louis felt like crying, throwing everything around and making a mess of everything, he felt so angry at himself. Louis turned back on his side, his back facing Harry. White sheets covered both of them, the bright warming sun peeked through a gap from the curtain. Louis stared at the wall that was painted light blue, tears slowly rolling down his face as he tried holding in a loud cry. Feeling overwhelmed by nothing. Actually, he kept thinking about how embarrassed he was. More than embarrassed, he was terrified. Gosh, now people probably think he's a freak.

Louis smooshed his face back into the soft fluffy white pillow and sighed. Louis scratched at his scars again, his face scrunched up when he didnt feel the long sleeve. Louis pushed the covers off of his shoulder and he was definitely not wearing his shirt.

Louis checked to see if he even still had his pants on, which he sighed with relief, still having his jeans on. Louis covered himself back up and laid there for a while, until he felt the body beside him shift a little and a warm yet heavy arm curled up into his side and pulled him lightly to the boys chest. Harry nuzzled his head between Louis' shoulders and neck, breathing in and out evenly. Louis tried to not tense under Harrys touch, tried to relax but he couldnt. He's never had this much affection in so many years. Hasn't been touched by someone else, unless it was a hit in the face.

Harry, still thinking Louis was asleep, nipped softly at the tan exposed skin. Louis wanted to move his leg just a little bit, but at the same he didnt want to because he wanted Harry to keep going. Louis' tears had gone, a small smile replacing the frown he's had on his face. Harry rubbed his thumb against the curve of Louis' tummy, sucking on his soft skin, licking it lightly, as if he doesnt want to wake Louis, even though the boy was already secretly awake.

Louis closed his eyes, but then remember this was Harry for crying out loud, the one that barely did anything to help you when you were beaten to the pulp. Louis grew confused and he felt like crying again.

Louis shoved Harry back making the boy behind him let out a surprised sound. "Don't touch me." Louis tried to not sound like he was about to cry, but it didnt work. His voice cracked and he knew he messed up.

His shoulders started to shake as he let out soft cries. "Louis.." Harry quietly said and sat up, picking Louis up bridal style and curled him up against his chest, Harry leaned back and sat on his heels, his head on top of Louis' feathery hair. Harry sat Louis back on the bed when the boys whimpers had stopped. Louis looked down at his hands, ashamed that Harry was seeing himself like this. For all he knew Harry could've started filming him, showing other people that Louis was a cry baby.

Harry put his index finger under Louis chin and made the boy took up, Louis only closed his eyes and Harry leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Louis' lips.

Louis gasped and his eyes flew open, Harry staring back at him with such fond and yeah, Louis couldn't help himself, because there he was, shifting so he was on his knees, grabbing Harrys shoulders, pulling him down and connecting their lips, Harry smiled into the kiss, feeling Louis' soft hands pulling lightly on his bottom curls, brushed against his neck.

Harry deepened the kiss by biting on Louis' bottom lip, gliding his tongue against Louis lip after, feeling louis open his mouth, harry was quick to push his tongue in, feeling Louis' glaze over his. Soft and warm. Just like Louis.

Louis giggled into the kiss and Harry couldnt help the laugh that escapes his mouth when Louis' tongue glided over the top of Harrys mouth, leaving a tingly soft feeling. Harry pushed Louis down on to his back, harry crawling over him.  
Louis tangled his little fingers in Harrys soft bushy curls. "God your so soft." Harry mumbled against Louis' lips when Harrys cold fingers met Louis waist, under his shirt.

Louis pulled back and Harry took that as an opportunity to start peppering kisses along his jaw, Louis smiled at the soft gestures, rubbing Harrys scalp with his fingers. Harry licked at Louis neck, started sucking at different, trying to find his sweet spot. Only it was hard to find. "Fuck Louis, Where's your spot?" Harry  spoke and Louis giggled small, "I guess your gonna have to give me love bites until you find it." Louis suggested in a quiet voice and this was the first time Harry heard Louis talk without stuttering. Harry smirked and attacked at Louis neck, starting just below his ear, Harry pulled back and stared at the dark purple love bite he just made. "Keep-Keep going.." Louis said and pushed harrys head back down to his neck, making the older lad laugh through his nose.  
   
Harry had finally found it, after the seventh love bite he gave Louis, Louis finally whimpered out and clutched harder on Harrys curls. Harry smirked as he kept sucking right under the left side of Louis' jaw. Licking over it when he was done, Harry pulled back and lifted Louis' Jaw, checking out the very dark purple love bite he made. Also he checked out the faint pink ones he did, scattered his small chest.

Louis' face was flushed already, his fingers tugging at harrys shirt, asking for him to pull it off. Harry did, tugging at his shirt and throwing it on the floor. Louis immediately felt the warm skin of Harrys chest. soft but rough, tattoos  covered him a bit, Louis pinched his nipple and harry playfully hissed at him, diving in for another kiss. Louis wrapped his legs around harry waist, to bring the curly haired lad closer to him, his stubby nails dragging against Harrys back as Harry licked into his mouth constantly. "Lets take this off." Harrys fingers gripped the hem of Louis' shirt, tugging it up a bit, Harry leaned up, Louis' lips following, he pushed the top over Louis head, pushing it to the floor as he kept his lips moving in sync with Louis'.

Harry pulled away, sitting up a bit and admiring Louis. "Gosh your so fucking pretty." Harry said and started unbuckling Louis belt, undoing the zipper, and he left it at that. Louis was in shock.

You have to be kidding me?

Louis thought to himself and he knew Harry wasnt done obsessing over his body. Harry shifted back and leaned down, his mouth coming contact with Louis soft like baby skin tummy, nibbling at the slight pudge. Louis whimpered but giggled in his throat when harry nuzzled his nose against Louis stomach. "Love your little tummy Lou," Harry said as he nipped at the pudge, giving light kisses. He trailed his lips to Louis' hips, biting them gently.

Louis laughed and arched his back when harry went to his nipple. "No, not there!" Louis squealed with a smile on his face when Harry  took the hardened nub in his mouth.

Harry pulled back finally and then leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis' lips, then to his shoulders and down his arms. Louis exactly knew where this was going. Harry finally stopped at his wrists. Frowning.

Giving a kiss to each scare on each wrist. whispering how important and special louis was.

Louis felt like this was a dream, so he pinched his arm only to wince, Harry looked up with a worried expression, only to smile small at Louis trying to pinch his skin. "No louis, the is not a dream.." Harry smiled softly at louis and took his hand away from his arm.

  
Harry tugged Louis' jeans down, pulling them off and tossing them off with the rest of half their clothes. Harry then scooted more down the bed, he swiftly took Louis' boxers off, his 5 inch cock spring up. Harry buried his face in Louis thighs, sucking on the skin and licking over it. Harry ran his hands up and down on both of louis' thighs. "So soft, Your so soft everywhere, So delicate." Harry spread Louis legs and lightly Louis' feet lifted off the bed, watching Harry stare at him hungrily.

Louis clenched his hole around air on purpose and Harrys eyes darkened. Just watching the pink hairless hole clench around nothing, looking incredibly tight made harry growl in his throat. He didnt know if louis was comfortable with him just eating him out, so he sat up and leaned over, grabbing lube that was hidden under the tissue box.

"Really?" Louis gasped and giggled when harry tickled his sides. Harry stopped and huffed. "Yes, 'really'," Harry grinned down at Louis and opened the cap of lube, pouring some onto his fingers.

"Your ready babes?" Harry whispered as he positioned his finger in front of Louis hole. Giving pecks to Louis' lips, Harry felt him nod and Louis lifted his legs up even more. Harry slipped the first finger in, feeling Louis tight walls clench around him.  
"Oh Louis, so tight." Harry said as he slowly started pushing his finger in and out slowly, rubbing against his walls. Louis was letting out constant whimpers and Harry just wanted to smother him because he looked so delicious and sounded so beautiful.

"Want another?" Harry whispered as he began kissing Louis' cheek, down to his chest. The boy nodded, gripping Harrys shoulders tightly. He than entered another long finger in, the middle one and began working on stretching Louis out, rubbing his other hand up and down Louis' thigh.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as Harry added his third finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. Louis scratched at Harrys shoulders and Harry kissed Louis' bottom lip, "Look at me," Harry said and he opened his eyes, only to find Harrys beautiful emerald bright green ones staring at him. Louis stared right back at Harry, his face scrunching up a bit when Harry started moving his fingers in and out faster. Louis knew exactly that Harry was purposely missing his prostate.

"Harry." Louis whimpered out when Harry finally pushed his finger lightly against his prostate. Louis arched his back, his eyes going shut only for a second before opening them again, admiring Harry. When the green eyed lad looked back up, Harry slipped his fingers out and he gave Louis a kiss on the lips again, Pulling back, Harry sat back and grabbed the condom, ripping it open he slid it on with ease, it was hard to find condoms 9 inches long and almost three fingers thick, but he manages.

"Ready boo?" Harry asked as he pours more lube around himself. Louis nodded and once harry shifted up a little between his legs, he gripped Harrys bicep, watching Harrys stomach flex once he pushed the head of his cock carefully in Louis.  
His neglected cock finally getting touched. He stared down at Louis' before smirking.  
He lifted Louis' legs up a bit when he pushed in more, watching Louis' face closely.

Louis' body was tingling where ever Harry touched, sending goose bumps to arise on his skin. Once Harry was balls deep, Louis cried out because he felt so good. Harry leaned down and hovered over Louis, his elbows on either side of Louis' face as he gently started kissing Louis, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. Harry stayed still inside of Louis, his tight heat overwhelming, wanting to pound him against a wall. But he stopped himself. Louis was so fragile and Harry caressed his skin like it was glass.

"Move," Louis gasped out against Harry lips and he started slowly thrusting in and out of Louis. Just slow and nice, exactly how Harry was going to give him it. Louis made soft whimpery sounds as he wrapped his arms and legs around Harry. Louis' soft fingers dug into Harrys back and he kept gasping against Harrys shoulder each time the hunky boy would push into Louis' tight heat.

Louis absolutely fell in love with the words Harry kept speaking to him, whispering how good he is, how he's so gorgeous, so much Louis can't keep up because his legs tighten around Harry and Harry quickened up a bit, Hitting the small boys prostate quickly. Louis gasped for air as he stabbed at Harrys back with his short nails. "Fuck Harry." Louis moaned out and Harry was grunting lowly in his ear.

Skin slapping against skin echoed around the room, along with Harrys low grunts and Louis' soft whimpers. Louis was glistening with a sheet of sweat, Harrys peachy skin was sweaty. Louis' cock was being rubbed by both of their stomachs as Harry grinded into him.

"So good for me Lou." Harry grunted and felt his abdomen tighten, his pace quickening a bit. Louis was already on the verge to cum. "Shit 'Arry!" Louis came with aloud cry, his body twitching and his fingers were scratching harshly against Harrys back.

Harry felt his orgasm coming, thrusting deep and hard into Louis, and the smaller boy kept giving encouraging loud whimpers, feeling oversensitive. "Bury your cum inside me and make me full with your babies, want you to make me full all the time," Louis whined out and that set Harry off, exploding into the condom as he fucked Louis fast, he bit Louis' shoulder and tugged on his hair.

Coming down from his high, Harry stopped moving inside of Louis and lifted his head from Louis' neck. "Hi." Harry grinned at Louis, who giggle and smiled just as large back, his blue eyes glassy, twinkling.

"You were doing so good." Harry murmured as he pressed his lips to Louis', nibbling on his bottom lip gently. Harry slowly pulled out and tossed the condom into his trashcan.

Louis whimpered again.

Louis rolled over on his side and both of the boys faced each other.

Louis shyly smiled at Harry first who almost cooed out loud at how adorable Louis looked. His face pink and his lips puffy, eyes bright and glossy, staring at Harry, his hair a mess.

God he looked so good with sex Hair.

Harry pulled him in to his chest and Louis cuddled up to him, "Sorry about your back." Louis said quietly but Harry seen Louis' eyes twinkle when Louis looked up at him. "Yeah right, sunshine." Harry laughed when Louis huffed and pouted at Harrys chest.

Slowly both of the boys were heading off into a slumber before Louis spoke up. "Harry?" Louis nervously whispered and breathed out deeply.

"Hmm.."

There was a pregnant pause before Louis gripped his arm, "Was.. Was this one of those, fuck and leave kind of things? Or.." Louis tried not to let his anxiety show as he started to get nervous. Harry didn't answer for a while, Louis having thought he fell a sleep.

"No, its not one of those things.. Going to take you out on nice dates and kiss you whenever i want. Hold you whenever you please." Harry whispered and kissed Louis' hair.

Louis' stomach exploded with happiness.

 

 

 

**_“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”  
― Sarah Dessen_**

**Author's Note:**

> THE SMUT WAS PROBS HORRIBLE
> 
> SORRY I SUCK BALLS


End file.
